1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a folding seat for a vehicle, pivotally mounted for folding from a use to a storage position. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to a simple latching mechanism that automatically engages or disengages as the seat is folded or extended.
2. Description of Related Art
Folding automobile seats are becoming increasingly prevalent in modern vehicle, particularly larger multipurpose vehicles that are expected to the serve as people haulers and be convertible to a cargo carrying function. Folding seats generally require more complex securing mechanisms than are required by permanently mounted or fixed seating. This added complexity increases the cost and weight of the seating, and the operation of the folding mechanism can sometimes be counterintuitive, with a requirement to manually operate multiple latches in an exacting sequence.
It would be advantageous to develop a folding automobile seat that is securely fixed within the automobile while in use, but is operable for folding by a mechanism having reduced weight and complexity.